


Fifty Shades of Kisses

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Gabriel (Good Omens), Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Minor Injuries, Other, Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: So I started another series, this one is fifty types of kisses as can be found at the link below.https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No 1 - Small kisses littered across the other’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Beelzebub x Gabriel  
> Tags: Fluff, Kissing, Cuddling, Eating,

The relationship between Gabriel and Beelzebub was a strange one – stranger than the relationship between Crowley and Aziraphale. The angel and the demon’s relationship was built through decades and decades of flirting and friendship. Gabriel’s relationship with Beelzebub is much newer.

Post Armageddon, the duo teamed up. Their excuse was that they were planning how to approach the aforementioned wayward angel and demon. The excuse was passable with Heaven and Hell – though the latter has such low intelligence that they wouldn’t see the relationship between Gabriel and Beelzebub if the pair were kissing at the gates of Hell, in front of all of the demons.

All the same, the pair have taken to hiding their relationship. They meet up in small cities and towns, well away from London. They get a hotel room for a few days and they pass the time with each other. Today has been exactly the same as every other time.

Beelzebub was the first one there, they were relaxing on the bed with some unhealthy food that they’d discovered when they had taken to being on Earth more often. Gabriel walked into the room, his purple eyes falling onto the Duke of Hell and the way the demon was laid out. It’s been a long time since they’ve both been able to spend time like this together.

As of recent, Heaven and Hell have been pushing more and more for the head hunting of Aziraphale and Crowley. Deep down, neither Gabriel nor Beelzebub have any desire to hunt the angel and demon - they didn’t have the desire following Armageddon. They know the hypocrisy of it – the pair were cast from Heaven and Hell, they were persecuted and almost killed because of their relationship, and yet here these two are: the Duke of Hell and _God’s Favourite Angel_ , laid together in a cheap hotel room somewhere up in the rolling hills of Yorkshire.

“Why do you sully your body with… _that_?” Gabriel asks, frowning as he looks over the pile of grease-filled food that’s been eaten. Beelzebub shrugs, taking a big bite before tossing the rest in the trash.

“It’s nice” Beelzebub responds, a slight shrug around a mouthful of the aforementioned food, Gabriel believes it to be onion rings.

“But they’re merely molecules- ” Beelzebub silences Gabriel’s retort by kissing him deeply. The kiss leaves them both chasing for more. Gabriel’s hand falls to rest on Beelzebub’s cheek as the kiss deepens and the pair shift together.

It won’t go further; it rarely goes _that way._ The relationship between the duo has never revolved around sex – the relationship that the duo have is based on and fuelled by, the love that’s shared and the small actions that fill up their limited time together. Gabriel had known of his feelings for Beelzebub in the months leading up to Armageddon. It scared Gabriel when he realised how he felt, more so when he saw the way that Aziraphale was treated for the same thing.

“You’re thinking too much” Beelzebub murmurs, dragging Gabriel from his thoughts. Gabriel nods, coming back to the moment.

“That I am, thinking about Aziraphale and Crowley” Gabriel responds, though it only fills Beelzebub with more questions. Before they can voice them, Gabriel continues.

“Their relationship, they were persecuted, by us. All because they were doing the exact same things that we’re doing now” Gabriel continues. There’s a hurt in his voice that’s almost entirely unheard of with the usually emotionless angel. Beelzebub frowns, shifting to straddle Gabriel’s hips. They trail their hands over the angel’s arms, feeling the muscles tensing beneath their fingertips. Gabriel’s eyes fill with love as he looks over the Duke of Hell.

“There was much more to the cause of their punishments than just their relationship” Beelzebub states, and Gabriel nods in response.

“But all the same, I do have regrets over how they were both treated” Beelzebub continues. They reach down and kiss Gabriel gently. Gabriel smiles into the kiss, a smile that is somewhat mirrored by his companion.

“I must admit, to myself and to the world, that I believe… I _know_ I love you” Gabriel says. He sounds hesitant at first, as though God herself will hear his words. Gabriel has always been scared of his feelings, though his fear is more relating to his fear of being cast out of Heaven. As he lays here with Beelzebub though, those thoughts and those fears mean nothing to him.

Hell, he would scream from the rooftops to tell of his love for Beelzebub. The demon appears to be dazed by Gabriel’s words for the briefest of moments, but then, they’re pressing kisses to Gabriel’s face and neck, entirely unsure of how to put into words exactly how they feel. They only hope that their actions show it enough.

Gabriel’s hand reaches to cup the demon’s cheek. It calms Beelzebub, who looks almost terrified. Their blue eyes are filled with an emotion that Gabriel can’t place, not that he’s been good at emotions anyway. Purple eyes respond in kindness, and the pair shift to curl close, almost spooning. Gabriel’s arm winds around Beelzebub’s waist as the day passes along.

“I love you too” Beelzebub murmurs, some few hours after Gabriel’s admission. The pair haven’t moved much, only shifting around on the bed. They have no bodily functions that require them to move from their cocoon of warmth around each other.

“It scares me, feelings have always scared me. But with you, something is just… different? I don’t know, it’s different. Good different, but different. It’s… I don’t know, feelings” Beelzebub murmurs. They take Gabriel’s hand and squeeze it, hoping it shows the angel just how they feel. Words have always failed the pair, long before they admitted to themselves how they both truly feel for each other. Their entire relationship is based on the actions they share.

Heaven is waiting, there are things that need to be done – or something. Gabriel’s mind is often preoccupied with the new relationship. Hell is in a similar fashion. The birth of this new relationship has completely changed the dynamic that Heaven and Hell have.

They both regret the ending of their relationship with Aziraphale and Crowley, though they can’t change the past. It’s probably for the best though. After all, this progression in the relationship wouldn’t have happened if not for the trials and tribulations that came with the mess of Armageddon.

The hours lead into days and the pair don’t move from the bed, not once. They have no reason to move, and they don’t plan to move any time soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 - A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Aziraphale x Crowley  
> Tags: Sleeping, Kissing,

Aziraphale is always preoccupied with something or other, he rarely lets himself just sit and relax for more than ten minutes, it’s something that really irritates Crowley.

Quite often, he’ll be laid on the sofa, watching Aziraphale puttering around the flat until long after the sun has set.

Of course, there are things that Crowley could do to make sure that Aziraphale settles more on a night, though he’s not entirely sure what he could do. He’s tried to seek assistance from Hell, though somewhere after the fourth drugging suggestion, Crowley lost hope.

He claimed that there are so many other things that he could do to Hell, drugging wasn’t the option he wanted to go with.

It was only a claim though, truthfully he has no idea what he could do.

Tonight has been just the same.

From the moment the angel had walked into the flat after finishing at the bookshop, he was running around, muttering something about _getting another book,_ and _it’s important that it’s in pristine condition_.

Of course, Crowley lost interest and stopped listening pretty soon. He has noticed the time ticking though, it’s almost the time that they go to bed.

Crowley makes a show of this. He stands up, over-acting a yawn as he tugs his jacket off. Aziraphale wanders past, pressing his lips against Crowley’s for the briefest of moments.

“I’ll be coming to bed shortly, my dear, I just have to finish a few things,” Aziraphale says. Crowley doesn’t listen to that though, instead he surges forward and kisses Aziraphale deeply. It’s passionate, it leaves them both chasing for more.

“Come to bed, angel” Crowley murmurs. Aziraphale nods, his hands still lingering on Crowley’s waist.

Crowley smiles, kissing Aziraphale gently, before leading him off to the bedroom, to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 - A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Beelzebub x Gabriel   
> Tags: Fluff, Kissing

Standing around Tadfield Airbase, Aziraphale and Crowley were both rather surprised to watch as Gabriel was cast from Heaven in front of them. It was even more of a surprise when Gabriel turned to Beelzebub and kissed them deeply while raising his middle finger up to the sky. It was a surprise, to say the least, but most were accepting of it. 

Gabriel and Beelzebub were more than ready to leave Tadfield Airbase, head away from London and to somewhere much more remote – maybe somewhere in Yorkshire, maybe somewhere in the depths of Scotland. The plan wasn’t entirely set in stone, but they had already discussed it at length – it appeared that Gabriel was well aware of what was to come.

Aziraphale, of course, was quick to take in both Gabriel and Beelzebub. He moved them into the spare room of the flat above the bookshop, while Aziraphale and Crowley had made the flat their home.

Gabriel wasn’t too keen on staying at the bookshop – he was well aware that Heaven would find him here very easily, but staying allowed him and Beelzebub to accumulate some money, so it wasn’t that difficult to move away. 

The other reason that Gabriel wasn’t too keen on staying in the bookshop with Aziraphale and Crowley was that it made it incredibly difficult for Gabriel and Beelzebub to show any form of affection to one another. It’s like they are wayward teens, and Aziraphale is a watchful parent.

So when there was enough money to leave, they did. Aziraphale and Crowley were grateful to see the pair leave, with Aziraphale promising to come and visit when they have both fully settled in their new home.

The house that Gabriel and Beelzebub got was spacious – two bedrooms; two bathrooms; a large garden; more room than necessary for the pair, though they’re not complaining.

The door was barely closed behind them both before they turned to each other. Beelzebub surged forward, kissing Gabriel deeply. He responded in a similar fashion, moving to pin them against a wall as the kiss deepened.

They had to part to breathe, though it wasn’t a long pause.

“Kiss me” Beelzebub demands, their voice is breathy and quiet. Gabriel is more than willing to give in to their demands, over and over again as they make their way through the house, christening each room in the way that they knew best.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 - An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Beelzebub x Gabriel  
> Tags: Fallen Angel Gabriel (Good Omens), Injuries,

Gabriel’s fall was painful. He can’t remember it, though he remembers slumping into the doorway of Aziraphale’s bookshop. Gabriel’s memories only resume from the following day, when he was left alone in the flat above Aziraphale's treasured bookshop.

That was some months ago and he’s settled into a new home, with his secret lover – Beelzebub. Gabriel claimed that he didn’t know the cause of his fall when Aziraphale had asked. He did know though, it’s because _She_ found out about the relationship between Gabriel and the Duke of Hell. It wasn’t exactly well hidden though.

Gabriel is prone to injuries now that he’s human. He doesn’t know where the newest injury came from, though the blood that’s dripping from somewhere behind his hairline is enough to tell him that he needs to get it looked at.

He enters the house, finding Beelzebub relaxing on the sofa.

“Hey Bee,” He says softly.

“Hey dove, are yo- what the hell happened?” They ask, immediately seeing the blood trailing down Gabriel’s face. The angel’s shrug of an answer doesn’t help Beelzebub much, but they guide him onto the sofa all the same. Knowing Gabriel, this could be from something as small as knocking his head on a doorframe. He’s always getting new, unexpected injuries.

Beelzebub stands in front of Gabriel, putting the first aid kit on the sofa beside the former angel. It’s been used so many times that it’s made the living room a home now. Beelzebub tilts Gabriel’s head forward into their chest, searching for the source of the injury. They hear a slight chuckle from Gabriel, he always makes sly comments when his head is resting on Beelzebub’s chest.

He doesn’t make a comment tonight though, probably aware that Beelzebub is too preoccupied to deal with any of his usual jibes and comments. They reach down to pull a cloth from the box, though at the same time, Gabriel lifts his head. Their lips brush for the briefest of moments, it’s entirely accidental but neither is going to complain. Gabriel smiles slightly.

“I love you” He murmurs, squeezing Beelzebub’s hand. They smile and press their lips against Gabriel’s forehead.

“I love you too, dove” They murmur, stroking their fingers through Gabriel’s hair lightly. Instead of going back to focus on the injury, Beelzebub leans down and kisses Gabriel again, deeper this time. The injury can wait, it’s not that bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 - Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Beelzebub x Gabriel  
> Tags: Fluff, Proposal, Making Out

Gabriel has been away for a few months now, another of Heaven’s missions has called him away from Beelzebub’s arms. It’s been painful for Beelzebub, but they’ve coped without Gabriel.

They’d spend their days doing what they usually do –  _ very little _ . Though, they did begin to spend some time with Aziraphale and Crowley to pass the days. Today has been the same as the rest. They awoke sometime late in the morning. Aziraphale had called to plan a Ritz date, he’d been rather insistent on the timings too, which Beelzebub thought odd. All the same, they agreed to meet up at 3 pm for afternoon tea at the Ritz.

3 pm rolled around and Beelzebub met with Aziraphale and Crowley outside of the Ritz. They made their way to their usual table, getting comfortable. Beelzebub was uncomfortable today, though they can’t explain why.

They suspect it’s because they miss Gabriel dearly, and seeing Aziraphale and Crowley being so close is making them think of Gabriel more.  _ I wonder when he’s due back. _

The trio dines and converses for a while, though the topic varies.

“So, Beelzebub, do you know when Gabriel is due home?” Aziraphale asks, sharing a knowing look with Crowley.

“I wish I did” Beelzebub admits, looking down. They let out a shaky sigh, willing the tears away. It’s the longest that Gabriel has been away, and they miss him more than words could ever tell.

“Do you know  _ where  _ he’s been?” Aziraphale asks again, his eyes flicker over Beelzebub’s shoulder for the briefest of moments, though they suspect nothing of it.

“Not in the slightest. He just said  _ a heaven mission.  _ And then he was gone with a goodbye” Beelzebub admits. They take a drink of their water, frowning when they hear a few gasps surrounding them. Crowley and Aziraphale share a smile, prompting Beelzebub to turn around, to figure out  _ what the hell is going on. _

_ This _ isn’t what they expected to see though. Gabriel is on one knee behind them, a box is held in his hands. He doesn’t say anything, as his eyes meet Beelzebub’s, in a clash of purple and blue.

A few minutes of silence pass, with the eyes of everyone in the restaurant on them both. Eventually, Beelzebub nods, shifting to pull Gabriel into a tight hug. He lifts them with ease, wrapping their legs around his waist as their arms wrap around his neck and they kiss him passionately.

Eventually, they part the kiss, though they don’t move to sit down. Instead, Beelzebub tightens the hug, resting their head on Gabriel’s shoulder as tears spill over their cheeks, so overwhelmed by emotion. Gabriel smiles slightly, shifting to sit on a chair.

“I love you” Beelzebub whispers, but Gabriel hears it. Of course, he hears it.

He feels incredibly out of place here, still in his  _ war uniform.  _ He can hear some people whispering that he’s in the Navy,  _ whatever that is? _

Beelzebub still hasn’t moved from his arms. They hear Aziraphale and Crowley mutter something about the bathroom, and the pair have left the table. Beelzebub sits back slightly, wiping the tears from their eyes as they look at Gabriel.

“I missed you,” He says. Beelzebub nods and smiles, though more tears are spilling over their cheeks.

“And I missed you” Beelzebub chuckles. Gabriel smiles and kisses their forehead.

“I love you” They murmur. Gabriel smiles and hugs them tightly again.

“I know you do”

Aziraphale and Crowley return after several minutes, both of whom look rather dishevelled, and the angel has a flush to his cheeks that suggest that they didn’t go to the bathroom to use the toilet.

“So, Gabriel, what was  _ Her  _ mission?” Aziraphale asks. He looks over to Beelzebub and Gabriel, who are both still wrapped around each other. The love in their eyes mirrors the love between Aziraphale and Crowley.

“I was sent out to… some war zone” Gabriel starts, shifting slightly as he tries to get comfortable on the seat.

“Had to spread the message of peace and love, you know the usual spiel” Gabriel continues. He shifts to take Beelzebub’s hand, squeezing it tightly. They smile, resting their hand on the table to look at the ring on their finger.

“It took much longer than I would’ve liked, though I got caught up in much of the fighting. I have several injuries that were difficult to heal” Gabriel admits. He adjusts his collar slightly to show the scar on his chest. He sees the grimace from Aziraphale and chuckles slightly. He buttons his shirt again, adjusting it as best possible,  _ it’s been too long since I’ve worn this. _

Beelzebub strokes their fingers over Gabriel’s chest slightly, taking in the sight of the angel’s uniform: a pressed white shirt, with patches on the shoulders. His white trousers have a matching stripe down the side.  _ Gabriel looks damn good in a uniform. _

“Ah, yes I understand. I am glad not to have those missions anymore” Aziraphale chuckles.

“The incompetency of Armageddon has taken those away from me” He adds. Gabriel nods.

“I wish I didn’t have these missions” Gabriel muses. He squeezes Beelzebub’s hand again, resting his head on their shoulder. They lean up and kiss Gabriel’s head.

“Were you guys aware of this?” Beelzebub asks. Aziraphale nods, though no one says anything. Gabriel smiles slightly, leaning up to kiss their cheek again. Beelzebub smiles as they lean to kiss Gabriel in response, a smile on their face.

“I love you” Gabriel whispers, breaking the kisses for a brief moment. Beelzebub smiles, kissing him gently.

“I love you too”

* * *

Beelzebub and Gabriel return home sometime after six in the evening. The door is barely closed behind them before Beelzebub is shoving Gabriel against the door and kissing him deeply.

Gabriel moans lowly, lifting them up until they’ve wrapped their legs around his hips. Beelzebub deepens the kiss, tugging their fingers through Gabriel’s hair as he walks them through the flat to the bedroom.

Gabriel lays Beelzebub on the bed, kneeling above them.

“I know you said that you didn’t want to do this…” Gabriel breathes, adjusting himself in his pants.

“I won’t push you” He adds, though leans down to kiss them anyway. Beelzebub smiles, stroking their fingers over his chest.

“I love you” They whisper again. Gabriel smiles and kisses them gently, though after a moment, Beelzebub deepens the kiss while pushing Gabriel back against the bed. They straddle his hips, kissing him still. Gabriel moans lowly, letting Beelzebub dominate the kiss. They reach down and unbutton Gabriel’s shirt, their hips jerking against Gabriel’s for a few moments. Gabriel moans lowly.

“Bee… stop, if we… I won’t be able to stop myself” Gabriel admits, a low moan when Beelzebub rolls against him again.

“I love you” They murmur, nodding as they shift to lay back down. Gabriel smiles and lies beside them on the bed. He watches as they curl up at his side, though a moment later, they’re laying on his chest.

They lay together, for an unknown amount of time, sharing each other’s embrace. Gabriel strokes his fingers up and down their spine, lulling them into a sense of security.

“No more long missions” They murmur. Gabriel nods.

“No more missions” He promises, reaching down to take Beelzebub’s hand in his own. He presses his lips against their knuckle, a smile covers his face again.

“Good” They murmur, watching as Gabriel pulls the duvet over them both.

“I love you” Gabriel whispers, though before they can respond, he continues to speak.

“Get some sleep, bee. I’ll be here tomorrow; we have the rest of days to hold each other” Gabriel promises. Beelzebub nods and smiles, wrapping Gabriel tighter around them. The angel is more than willing to give in to their demand.


End file.
